dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordanfall
Gordanfall is the moutainous region in northwest De'Halin. It is the home of the Dwarves and a few human settlements. Gordanius The capital city of the Dwarves lies in the center of the Cadunius Mountains. The city is one large kingdom, ruled by a wise old dwarf fighter. The city was built before the End of Histories, so there are many unexplored parts of the city. The clans are all roughly the same in size, power and wealth. Each clan has one member who represents them on the Golden Council, whom directly advises the king. There are 7 Clans: Firebeard Clan Clan Devilhunter The Marblemails Blackiron Clan Faredge Clan Clan Redaxe Clan Oremelter Denthar The northern port of Denthar is a mixed settlement of dwarves and humans. Its one of the main trade routes that Gordanfall uses, as traveling through the Cadunius Mountains can be very treacherous. Lore and Lengends The dwarves have many lengends about places of great power and trasure. 'The Caesa Stone' The Caesa Stone is a large block of stone said to be cut by Solrun. It suposedly has a mural of how the Dwarves were created on it. It is said that any dwarf who analyzes the stone will be given a divine connection to Solrun and become one of his chosen champions. 'Underfall' Because the city was built before the End of Histories, the original building plans for the city are lost. There is said to be a section of Gordanius that lies someone deep below the Cadunius Mountains that holds ancient dwarven artifacts. 'The Everforge' Solrun himself was said to have lit the fire of the Everforge thousand of years before the End of Histories. It is said that any weapon crafted in the Everforge will be infused with its magic and be indestructable. While its agreed by Dwarven historians that it does exist, nobody knows it location. Some believe that it lies in Underfall. 'Gordan's Tomb' When Gordan Ironbreaker died it was said that every dwarf could feel him passing to the next world. A tomb about the size of a small city was built in his honor. To prevent thievs from gaining acess to it, powerful magics were used to protect it, and its location was known only by the new king and his trusted advisors. As time passed the location of the tomb was passed down from king to king until the abrupt death of King Stoneseaker, who was killed before he could pass on the location of the tomb. It is said that the tomb holds all of Gordan's Possessions. 'Hammer of the Ironbreaker' Gordan Ironbreaker's hammer was said to be able to fell a gaint in one swing and cause the earth to treamble sending the foes of the Ironbreaker tumbling into the earth. Many a dwarf have tried to find where Gordan Ironbreak hid the Hammer, but if someone has found it, it hasn't been used in thousand of years. Most historians agree that it is in Gordan's Tomb, but some say that Gordan passed the hammer off to his clan and its protected by them to this day. Important Persons There are many dwarven heros and villians that have come out of Gordanfall in the last few thousand years. 'Gordan Ironbreaker' Gordan Ironbreaker is possibly the most famous dwarf that ever lived. His is known for being the dwarven settler that started Gordanius, although it was called something else in his time. Because he lived before the End of Histories , all writen history about him is destroyed, but his lenged was not diminished due to the fact that every dwarf spoke of him and his lenged was carried on with oral traditions. It was said that he decided to create the city of Gordanius after viewing the Caesa Stone and recieving a vision from Solrun that he should create a city in the middle of the Cadunius Mountains . He died in battle against the Last Cylotitan, and the land was named Gordanfall in his name. 'The Cylotitans' The Cylotitans were a race of giants who orginally inhabited the Cadunius Mountains . When the dwarves began settling down in their homeland they began attacking dwarven settlements. This lead to the Titan Wars and it said to have lasted over 300 years. But the dwarves were robust and managed to kill off all but the most powerful Clyotitan. Gordan Ironbreaker went himself to kill the last Cylotitan and after a battle that raged 2 days he was killed, but with his last dying breath he used all of his might to create a chasm that is said to have gone into the center of De'halin. The Cylotitan cound not get a grip on the now unstable ground and he fell into the chasm. While most historians agree that the fall would have killed the Cylotitan, some dwarves insist that they prepare for its return. 'King Rnak Deepflame' The current king of Gordanius, King Rnak Deepflame has ruled for the last 175 years and will be turning 300 soon. He is concidered to be one of the wisest kings of his time, and proved himself to be a mighty combatent in the Battle of Tymehold. He has grown older since then though, and the kingdom knows that he will only be around for a few more decades. Region Leaders ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:green mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1250 fontsize:L color:lightsteelblue shift:(30,240) text: New Era (NE) at:0 fontsize:M text:"Glorlak Battlebeard (NE 0)" at:101 fontsize:M text:"Yurdgan Battlefrenzy (NE 101)" at:293 fontsize:M text:"Fultlel Beersmith (NE 293)" at:405 fontsize:M text:"Ovar Hammerforge (NE 405)" at:493 fontsize:M text:"Dagim Battlefrenzy (NE 493)" at:616 fontsize:M text:"Elkas (NE 616)" at:686 fontsize:M text:"Bakyr Beersmith (NE 686)" at:741 fontsize:M text:"Borum Beersmith (NE 741)" at:842 fontsize:M text:"Darlak Battlefrenzy (NE 842)" at:908 fontsize:M text:"Garnmir Beersmith (NE 908)" at:1020 fontsize:M text:"Bakvic Battlefrenzy (NE 1020)" at:1111 fontsize:M text:"Sandhud Hammerforge(NE 1111)" at:1189 fontsize:M text:"Dolin Beardfist(NE 1189)" ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:1100 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:1100 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:green mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1250 fontsize:L color:green shift:(30,240) text: Time of Rebirth (TR) at:14 fontsize:M text:"Bofkon Battlefrenzy (TR 0)" at:145 fontsize:M text:"Fimfik Hammerforge (TR 145)" at:251 fontsize:M text:"Ovmorhak Beardfist (TR 251)" at:337 fontsize:M text:"Herrak Copperhelm (TR 337)" at:444 fontsize:M text:"Morrak Copperhelm (TR 444)" at:546 fontsize:M text:"Haunni Beardfist (TR 546)" at:664 fontsize:M text:"Doril Battlefrenzy (TR 664)" at:726 fontsize:M text:"Munkk Hammerforge (TR 726)" at:795 fontsize:M text:"Nalgrim Beardfist (TR 795)" at:938 fontsize:M text:"Garil Battlebeard (TR 938)" at:1073 fontsize:M text:"Simlin Beardfist (TR 1073)" at:1215 fontsize:M text:"Haak Deepflame (TR 1215)" ImageSize = width:300 height:340 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:850 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:0 till:850 fontsize:L color:gray shift:(30,160) text: Endless Snow (ES) at:20 fontsize:M text:"Grogrim Deepflame (ES 0)" at:128 fontsize:M text:"Runzad Copperhelm (ES 128)" at:279 fontsize:M text:"Norar Bloodhammer(ES 279)" at:381 fontsize:M text:"Ground Hammerforge(ES 381)" at:496 fontsize:M text:"Gilgol Bloodhammer (ES 496)" at:535 fontsize:M text:"Gimtil Beardfist (ES 535)" at:624 fontsize:M text:"Ovrund Beardfist (ES 624)" at:742 fontsize:M text:"Bolunn Beardfist (ES 742)" ImageSize = width:300 height:625 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1560 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1560 fontsize:L color:yellow shift:(30,305) text: New Light (NL) at:55 fontsize:M text:"Ragbur Bloodhammer (NL 55)" at:159 fontsize:M text:"Gormin Devilhunter (NL 159)" at:281 fontsize:M text:"Gardri Beardfist (NL 281)" at:432 fontsize:M text:"Nali Firebeard (NL 432)" at:543 fontsize:M text:"Thubar Bloodhammer (NL 543)" at:694 fontsize:M text:"Dorar Devilhunter (NL 694)" at:943 fontsize:M text:"Ragbur Deepflame (NL 943)" at:1033 fontsize:M text:"Gargol Firebeard (NL 1033)" at:1154 fontsize:M text:"Calrund Beardfist (NL 1154)" at:1223 fontsize:M text:"Gorzad Beardfist (NL 1223)" at:1341 fontsize:M text:"Brobek Devilhunter (NL 1341)" at:1441 fontsize:M text:"Rnak Deepflame (NL 1441)" ImageSize = width:300 height:600 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1000 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.2,0.6) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:red mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1000 fontsize:L color:red shift:(30,290) text: Rising Sun (RS) at:64 fontsize:M text:"Kili Blackiron (RS 64)" at:152 fontsize:M text:"Dimak Devilhunter (RS 152)" at:255 fontsize:M text:"Gormin Marblemails (RS 255)" at:383 fontsize:M text:"Dwinunn Marblemails (RS 383)" at:443 fontsize:M text:"Morbar Firebeard (RS 443)" at:574 fontsize:M text:"Boftil Blackiron (RS 574)" at:593 fontsize:M text:"Mortil Oremelter (RS 593)" at:635 fontsize:M text:"Dalund Redaxe (RS 635)" at:706 fontsize:M text:"Munkon Firebeard (RS 706)" at:841 fontsize:M text:"Dwinil Faredge (RS 841)" at:966 fontsize:M text:"Garundur Redaxe (RS 966)" at:1000 fontsize:M text:"Current Date"